The Blue Guardian
by Hydrana
Summary: The Boogeyman has returned and he's stronger than ever. However, there's one tiny problem. He's not alone. Of course the Guardians are there to stop him. But they're not strong enough. A new Guardian is chosen to defeat the beings of fear and determination. But he has given up on fighting. *Will be updated soon! I can finally update it.*
1. Prologue

**The Blue Guardian**

 **Undertale & Rise of the Guardians Crossover**

 **Summary: The Boogeyman has returned and he's stronger than ever. However, there's one tiny problem. He's not alone. Of course the Guardians are there to stop him. But they're not strong enough. A new Guardian is chosen to defeat the beings of fear and determination. But he has given up on fighting.**

 **Prologue**

 **(A/N): Contains spoilers! I suggest you either go play Undertale or watch Rise of the Guardians before reading.**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and Rise of the Guardians belongs to William Joyce.**

* * *

He remembered fighting, his father falling into the CORE, his brother dying. Sans remembered everything.

He then remembered, the resets.

Sans died so many times. No matter how many times he killed Chara, they always came back.

He was tired, so tired. Nothing mattered anymore.

"welp."

A red liquid trickled down his jaw as he clutched his rib cage.

 _Sans…_

"i'm going to grillby's."

Chara looked down at him with a smirk as if he was only an ant that they burned with a magnifying glass.

 _I need you._

Sans could feel his body slowly crumbling into dust. But he stood up slowly, and staggered away from the demonic child.

 _Just relax, please calm your mind. Do not fight._

"papyrus… do you… want anything?"

Sans then fell forward, fully crumbling into dust.

* * *

 **(A/N): My first fanfiction ever. I really like Undertale and Rise of the Guardians. Please leave a favorite or a review. Those fill me up with DETERMINATION to keep writing. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the prologue!**


	2. A new WHAT?

**The Blue Guardian**

 **Undertale & Rise of the Guardians Crossover**

 **Summary: The Boogeyman has returned and he's stronger than ever. However, there's one tiny problem. He's not alone. Of course the Guardians are there to stop him. But they're not strong enough. A new Guardian is chosen to defeat the beings of fear and determination. But he has given up on fighting.**

 **A new WHAT?!** **  
**

 **(A/N): Contains spoilers!** **I suggest you either go play Undertale or watch Rise of the Guardians before reading.**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and Rise of the Guardians belongs to William Joyce.**

* * *

Jack gently tapped a window with his staff and watched it freeze. He looked at the snow covered town and smiled. He had done his job well. Then he heard a feminine gasp. Jack looked over and saw a little girl staring at the sky with her face full of awe. "Is that the Northern Lights?"

Alarmed, Jack looked up at the sky and saw the Northern Lights. That could only mean one thing. He stood up from his crouching position and called out to his friend. "WIND! Take me to North's!"

Jack was plucked from the ground and into the sky, high above the town. Several humans groaned as they were hit with the sudden burst of cold air. He whooped as he rode the Wind, straight to North's.

* * *

North's workshop was now in sight. Jack located a window and flew towards it, only to be rammed headfirst into it. He blinked, confusedly before realizing the window was closed. He pounded the window with his empty fist, the other clutching tightly onto his staff.

The window was opened from the inside, and Jack eagerly entered the workshop with a speed faster than a coyote. He ended up on a random empty seat, the other three being occupied by North, Sandy, and Bunnymund. Toothiana was currently speeding around in the air, giving out commands to her mini daughters.

"So, you're late… Again." Bunnymund said, not sounding very happy.

"Hey! I was busy!" Jack proclaimed.

"Doing what?"

"Spreading Winter in Wisconsin!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"Boys, this isn't the time to argue. Manny wants to speak with us." Toothiana said, sternly.

She was looking down at the two bickering Guardians. The two then promptly shut up. Sandy noticed the moon shining brighter. He waved his arms, his sand forming an exclamation mark over his head. Jack noticed this. "Hey, guys! Sandy's trying to tell us something!"

Sandy sent Jack a look of appreciation. "Vhat is it, Sandy?" North questioned the short man.

Sandy pointed at the moon. "Ah! Sandy, vhy didn't you say so?"

Sand steamed out of Sandy's ears as he stared angrily at North. North looked up at the moon. "Vhat is it, old friend?"

The moon shone brighter. The moonlight spread along the floor and the floor opened up. A large pedestal with an even larger crystal sitting on top rose out of the hole in the floor. The moonlight shone on the crystal and it began to glow a bright blue. Jack was confused so he glanced at the older Guardians. North's face was full of wonder. Toothiana's was full of curiosity. Bunnymund's was full of irritation. Sandy's was also full of curiosity. "Manny is choosing new Guardian? But Pitch is gone! Manny?" North whispered, not very quietly but it was a start.

 _My Guardians, Pitch is sadly not gone. He has returned. He's more powerful. He's never been this powerful before. And he's not alone. He has gained an ally. I do not know who._

"An ally?" Jack whispered.

 _Yes, Jack._

"Who da bloody hell would want ta help Pitch?" Bunnymund growled, his ears laying back.

 _Like I said I don't know. This is why I'm choosing a new Guardian._

As the light shone on the pedestal, a hologram appeared. It was a… skeleton? It was short and big-boned. It had a dimpled smile on it's face. It also had white pupils. It was wearing an unzipped blue hoodie, a white sweater, black shorts with stripes and a pair of pink slippers. All of the Guardians blinked in confusion. "Who's that?" Jack asked, never seeing this skeleton before.

* * *

 **(A/N): Here's the first chapter! Please send a favorite or a review! Those fill me up with DETERMINATION to keep writing! Love you all!**


	3. The Underground

**The Blue Guardian**

 **Undertale & Rise of the Guardians Crossover**

 **Summary: The Boogeyman has returned and he's stronger than ever. However, there's one tiny problem. He's not alone. Of course the Guardians are there to stop him. But they're not strong enough. A new Guardian is chosen to defeat the beings of fear and determination. But he has given up on fighting.**

 **The Underground**

 **(A/N): Contains spoilers! I suggest you either go play Undertale or watch Rise of the Guardians before reading.**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and Rise of the Guardians belongs to William Joyce.**

* * *

There was an awkward silence.

 _His name is Sans._

"Sans, like the text font, Sans?" Jack questioned, confusedly.

 _Exactly._

"Well, as long as he protects the children, right?" Toothiana said, cautiously.

Sandy formed an exclamation mark above his head using his sand while he stared at the hologram in surprise.

North blinked, confusedly as he glanced at his fellow Guardians.

"Oi! Why da bloody hell would ya choose a _skeleton_ of all things to be a bloody guardian?!" Bunnymund yelled suddenly.

 _Please calm down, Bunnymund. I chose Sans for a reason._

"An' what reason may that be?!"

 _You don't understand. It's not my story to tell._

Bunnymund only looked more irritated. "Yeah, Bunny. I mean, Manny never broadcasted our stories when we became Guardians." Jack spoke up, not looking at the others.

"I agree with Jack. Bunny, you have to understand. Maybe Sans will open up to us in time. But you can't just force someone to tell you their past." Toothiana agreed, glaring at Bunnymund as she crossed her arms.

Her mini daughters agreed with her as some flew up in Bunnymund's face, daring him to disagree with her. He backed away from the angry fairies. "Oi! Stop it! Alright… Fine."

He promptly stood up and stomped away from the others, choosing to stand by the fireplace. "So, how are ve going to get Sans here at the Pole?" North questioned, stroking his beard in thought.

"Well, do ya have any ideas, North?" Bunnymund grumbled.

"I got it!" North exclaimed, looking _very_ excited.

"Ve will use the sack!"

"HEY! No one likes being shoved into a sack and tossed through a magic portal!" Jack objected.

"Nonsense! It works!"

"Boys! Calm down! Let's discuss this like civilized beings, alright?" Toothiana scolded the two bickering males.

They both quieted down and sank back into their seats. "Oi, Manny. Where is the bloke anyways?" Bunnymund questioned, still irritated.

 _Sans is currently in the Underground._

The Big Four's faces lit up with wonder. Jack only looked confused. "Underground?" He spoke.

 _Yes. The Underground is a large region underneath the Surface of the Earth, which houses the kingdom of Monsters. The exit from the Underground is blocked by the Barrier, which was placed by Humans ages ago._

"How did the Humans place the barrier?"

 _Back then they practiced in magic. The Humans went to war with the Monsters. The Humans won, driving the Monsters into the Underground. Then they placed the barrier._

"Monsters are real!" North whispered, in awe.

"How come I never heard of this?" Jack questioned.

 _The Monsters were sealed long before you were even born Jack. Only the oldest of us remember them._

Jack glanced at the other Guardians, who nodded, not looking him in the eye. "So you never bothered to tell me?"

"Jack, listen. We thought that was only a story. None of us existed when they were on the Surface." Toothiana tried to assure Jack, but her guilt was evident.

Sandy made up a bunch of sand symbols. " _Jack, please understand. We didn't mean to upset you. We weren't sure of the Monsters existing ourselves."_

"…Alright Sandy" Jack pulled up his hood, hunching over in his seat.

"Vell, let's send Jack to the Underground to fetch Sans!" North proclaimed.

"What?!" Jack shot up from his hunched posture, hood falling back.

"I agree with North. Jack, you deserve to know more. But there are things that even we do not know. The entrance to the Underground is a giant hole in Mount Ebott." Toothiana agreed.

"Fine, I guess I'll go." Jack sent a false smirk of confidence towards his fellow Guardians.

Apparently they fell for it, since they sent him looks of pride.

With that being said, Jack walked over to the open window. He then called out to his best friend. "WIND! Take me to Mount Ebott!"

The Wind gladly plucked Jack off the floor and swung him into the air as he sped towards Mount Ebott, laughing as he flew with the grace of a snowflake.

* * *

 **(A/N): Second chapter! Please leave a favorite or a review. Those fill me up with DETERMINATION to keep writing! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I love you guys. I am a 14 year old girl and I am in grade 9. I currently have Academic Geography, Math, French, and Physical Education/Health. I have lots of schoolwork to do, but the DETERMINATION that you have graciously shared with me has given me the power to finish my schoolwork and write all of you lovely people another chapter! Thank you all so much. Love you all!  
**


	4. The Ruins

**The Blue Guardian**

 **Undertale & Rise of the Guardians Crossover**

 **Summary: The Boogeyman has returned and he's stronger than ever. However, there's one tiny problem. He's not alone. Of course the Guardians are there to stop him. But they're not strong enough. A new Guardian is chosen to defeat the beings of fear and determination. But he has given up on fighting.**

 **The Ruins  
**

 **(A/N): Contains spoilers! I suggest you either go play Undertale or watch Rise of the Guardians before reading.**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and Rise of the Guardians belongs to William Joyce.**

* * *

Jack landed softly on the ground, like a snowflake. He had finally arrived at Mount Ebott. There wasn't many Humans here, he noticed. Just a small village. Jack walked until he found the cave. He paused for a second, carefully thinking his plan over before casually shrugging with a nonchalant look, entering the cave. The first thing Jack noticed was that it was dark, _very_ dark. For a second, Jack feared that the Boogeyman would find him here. After all, darkness was where Pitch dwelled. But after a moment, Jack swallowed his fear. He had to be brave. What would the Guardians think if he couldn't do a simple job? Jack continued walking, that is, until a vine wrapped around his ankle, tugging him rather harshly. He landed flat on his face, almost dropping his staff, but he fixed his grip on it as he tried to grasp something with his empty hand. It was futile. He was dragged across the dirt, rocks scrapping at his clothes and skin, until Jack felt his world give way underneath him. Jack called for help…

 **But nobody came.**

* * *

Jack awoke with a start, gasping loudly. He quickly stood up, brushing the dirt off his clothes. Jack's staff lay on the flowerbed that he apparently fell on too. He quickly snatched up his staff, gripping it tightly. His eyes darted around the small area, searching for any sign of that dreaded vine. But Jack found nothing. He let out a sigh of relief. He slowly walked forward, entering another area. It looked empty at first, so he entered without a second thought. That was a **big mistake**. A small golden flower popped up out of the ground. It looked _too_ happy. It had a white androecium, six golden petals, and a green stem. It introduced itself with lots of enthusiasm. "Howdy! I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER!"

Jack did a double take. It was one thing for a _flower_ to have a face, but being able to speak? "Hmmm… You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha?"

Jack nodded. "Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!"

Now Jack couldn't help but feel suspicious of that little smiling flower. But he nodded again anyways. "I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

The room suddenly darkened. Flowey reappeared in front of Jack, but there was a dark blue heart floating in front of him. There were also stats in the corner of his vision. LV and HP. His LV was 1000. His HP was 9000. Flowey gained a look of surprise before quickly ditching the expression, settling for his usual _friendly_ smile. Jack felt uneasy. "See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!"

So his soul was dark blue? Jack was bewildered. " **You idiot**." Flowey's expression turned dark, it was just plain creepy.

" **In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!? DIE."**

Little white pellets appeared around Jack, forming a circle. Flowey's dark laughter echoed throughout the room as they got closer and closer. Before Jack could do anything, the pellets suddenly disappeared. Flowey's face was priceless. Then he got blasted by a fireball. Suddenly an anthropomorphic goat walked out of the shadows. It looked female, Jack decided. She resembled a white-furred Nubian goat, with droopy ears and short horns. She had a pair of fangs and long eyelashes. Her irises had a slight red tint. She was wearing a long blue robe with a strange symbol on her chest. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…" She said.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child."

"I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS."

"Nice to meet you, uh, Toriel. My name's Jack. Jack Frost." Jack introduced, confusedly.

"Nice to meet you too, Jack. Anyways, I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a human."

"Oh? Then what are you, Jack?"

"I'm the Spirit of Winter."

"Oh! You seem quite young to be the Spirit of Winter though, Jack." Toriel looked worried.

"Nah, I'm over 300 years old." Jack said, quite casually.

"Ah, alright. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." Toriel didn't show it, but she was worried of Jack's LV.

The dark blue heart vanished and the room reappeared. "This way." She then turned around and walked away. Jack hurriedly followed her into the next area. They entered a long purple hallway. As they continued, Jack noticed a floating yellow…star? He walked over to it and pressed it.

 _*(The shadows of the ruins looms above, filling you with integrity.)_

 _EMPTY LV 0 0:00_

 _~Save Return_

Jack pressed 'SAVE'. The text changed.

 _Jack LV 1000 2:50_

 _Ruins – Entrance_

 _File saved._

* * *

 **(A/N): There it is, chapter 3! Thank you for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews! I tried to make this chapter longer. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave the usual, they fill me up with DETERMINATION to keep writing!**


	5. The TuTORIEL

**The Blue Guardian**

 **Undertale & Rise of the Guardians Crossover**

 **Summary: The Boogeyman has returned and he's stronger than ever. However, there's one tiny problem. He's not alone. Of course the Guardians are there to stop him. But they're not strong enough. A new Guardian is chosen to defeat the beings of fear and determination. But he has given up on fighting.**

 **The TuTORIEL  
**

 **(A/N): Contains spoilers! I suggest you either go play Undertale or watch Rise of the Guardians before reading.**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and Rise of the Guardians belongs to William Joyce.**

* * *

Jack and Toriel entered a room. It had purple bricks, purple tiles, and a door that had the same symbol on Toriel's robe. There were also 6 gray six switches placed on the ground and a lever on the wall."Welcome to your new home, Jack." She said.

"But I have a home." Jack replied, confusedly.

"You need a human soul _and_ a monster soul to leave the Underground, Jack. I'm sure you have neither. So you'll be stuck here for a while, right?"

He understood, but he was an immortal being. Surely it's different for him? Maybe not, since he doesn't have a human soul anymore. And he was definitely not going to murder anyone for their soul. "Alright, then." He shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS."

Toriel then walked across two gray switches, turned and walked across two more switches. Then she walked over to the lever and flipped it. The door opened with a slight rumble. "The RUINS are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." She explained.

Jack had to admit, puzzles seemed sort of fun. Not that he was ever going to tell Bunnymund that. Then he realized something. "Hey, Toriel?"

"Yes, Jack?" She gained a look of concern.

"Are you giving me a… tuTORIEL?" Jack had a smirk on his face.

Toriel started to laugh, as if she hadn't laughed in days. "Ha ha! Good one, Jack!" She praised.

Once she calmed down, she spoke up again. "What does a skeleton tile his roof with?"

"I don't know… What does he tile his roof with?"

"SHIN-gles." She blurted.

Jack burst out laughing, clutching his stomach with one hand, the other still holding onto his staff. "Hahaha! Good one!" He complimented.

Once he calmed down, Toriel entered the next room, him following her. But now Toriel was less wary of Jack, she warmed up to him. The next room had three switches on the wall, two bridges, and spikes. "To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip."

Toriel then continued to walk, Jack followed. Jack saw the switch on the wall. It had a couple of yellow arrows pointing towards it. He guessed that he had to flip that one. So he walked over, Toriel pausing her walk to watch him, and flipped it with his empty hand. Once he did, Toriel continued to walk so he followed her. He crossed the mini bridge, seeing two switches and spikes blocking the hallway. One had yellow arrows pointing to it while the other had nothing. He walked over and flipped the first switch while Toriel waited patiently for him. The spikes sunk into the ground, making it safe to walk over. "Splendid! I am proud of you, Jack. Let us move to the next room." She complimented, walking to the next room.

Jack scurried over. The next room was almost completely empty. Though there was a dummy. "As a spirit resembling a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation."

He frowned, he didn't really want to fight anyone. Unless they were evil like Pitch. "However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT."

That didn't sound assuring. "While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation."

Really? Talking isn't going to make people stop fighting you. Just look at Pitch. He wasn't much for conversation. Jack sweat dropped. "Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict."

He wasn't helpless. "Toriel, I'm not exactly helpless." He objected.

"…You're right. I'm sorry… I'm just…worried." She looked down at the floor, frowning.

"It's alright. No need to worry! I've had worse encounters." He shrugged, nonchalantly.

Toriel looked at Jack, smiling sadly for a second. But then she smiled happily. "Practice talking to the dummy"

Jack looked at the dummy. What would talking to a dummy do to help him? Improve his self-esteem? Toriel stood in front of the exit, watching him eagerly. Okay, time to talk to a dummy. Swallowing his doubt, Jack marched over the dummy. The room darkened, and that same box from before popped up. The dummy reappeared in front of him. His soul became visible once more. Though the box was a bit different.

 _*You encountered the Dummy._

 _Jack LV 1000 HP 9000/9000_

 _~FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY_

Jack pressed 'ACT'.

 _~ *Dummy_

He pressed the only option available.

 _~ *Check *Talk_

He pressed 'Talk'.

"So uh, what's up?" Jack said to the dummy.

 _*It doesn't seem much for conversation._

 _*TORIEL seems happy with you._

 _*YOU WON!_

 _*You earned 0 XP and 0 gold._

What was this, some video game? The room brightened up again, Jack's soul disappearing. "Ah, very good!" Toriel was grinning, from ear to ear.

"You are very good."

She then exited the room. Jack took a second to take this all in, then followed. "There is another puzzle in this room…"

"I wonder if you can solve it?"

Toriel walked down the hallway, Jack following. But as they were walking, the hallway suddenly darkened. Jack's soul reappearing. A white frog appeared in front of him. Only its two front feet were visible, with three black dots on its chest. Between its two front feet was what appears to be some small creature with a rounded mouth and eyes that excessively blink.

 _*Froggit attacks you!_

 _Jack LV 1000 HP 9000/9000_

 _~FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY_

Jack remembering Toriel's lesson, pressed 'ACT'.

 _~ *Froggit_

 _~ *Check *Compliment *Threat_

He pressed 'Compliment'.

"So uh, you have nice eyes." He said, astonished.

 _*Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway._

Then Toriel appeared, she didn't look happy. The Froggit looked down and slid away.

 _*YOU WON!_

 _*You earned 0 XP and 0 gold._

The hallway brightened up. Jack continued to follow Toriel down the hallway.

* * *

 **(A/N): Chapter 4 is here! I wrote a lot this time, heh. I actually have 1k words in this chapter. Yes, Jack has a lot of LV because he** _ **killed**_ **before. Like he brings winter, right? SO the cold used to kill a lot of people back then. Jack** _ **is**_ **over 300 years old. Plus, blasting those nightmares, counts as killing. They were sentient right?**


	6. IMPORTANT AN

I just got my cast taken off on Friday. It's been really hard to adjust to being able to use my ankle again. I still cannot speed walk, run, or jump. I cannot even walk at a normal pace. I am doing physiotherapy for my ankle. To make up for the long wait, I am currently writing a long chapter. Thank you so much for being patient. Most of you anyways. To those who encouraged me to keep writing, thank you. The next chapter is just for you because you're all so amazing. Look forward to the next chapter, I guarantee it will be worth the wait.

~ **Hydrana**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Blue Guardian**

 **Undertale & Rise of the Guardians Crossover**

 **Summary: The Boogeyman has returned and he's stronger than ever. However, there's one tiny problem. He's not alone. Of course the Guardians are there to stop him. But they're not strong enough. A new Guardian is chosen to defeat the beings of fear and determination. But he has given up on fighting.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **(A/N): Contains spoilers! I suggest you either go play Undertale or watch Rise of the Guardians before reading.**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and Rise of the Guardians belongs to William Joyce.**

Jack continued to follow Toriel. Suddenly the goat woman paused. Then she turned around. "This is the puzzle, but…

Here, take my hand for a moment." She said, uncertain.

Jack pondered this for a moment. Was he a child? No. Did he want to get impaled by possibly thousands of spikes? No. Is holding Toriel's paw safe? Yes. Making up his mind, he grasped onto Toriel's paw with his free hand. The two then walked across the puzzle. After a minute or so, they finished the puzzle. The goat woman let go of the winter boy's hand, turning around to face him once again. "Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now."

Then she turned around and entered the next room. Jack followed his guide. "You have done excellently thus far, Jack.

However… I have a difficult request to ask of you.

…" She paused, looking uncertain.

Just what was so difficult?

"I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself.

Forgive me for this."

Toriel then turned around and walked away from Jack. Not that he was worried. He's walked through plenty of corridors by himself. So he took his sweet time in reaching the end of the room. Once he passed the last pillar, Toriel suddenly walked out from behind it. She stood in front of Jack, again. "Greetings, Jack. Do not worry, I did not leave you." She assured him.

Jack sweat dropped yet again. "I was merely behind this pillar the whole time.

Thank you for trusting me.

However, there was an important reason for this exercise.

… To test your independence.

I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while.

Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself.

I have an idea. I will give you a CELL PHONE."

"Wait, devices and me don't mix, Toriel. You know with me accidently freezing it up." Jack interrupted, sheepishly.

"Oh! I forgot. I apologize Jack.

I guess it just slipped my mind." Now it was Toriel's turn to look sheepish.

"Hey, don't look so glum. You didn't know."

"I suppose so. I have a few questions to ask you, if I may?"

"Go ahead."

"For no reason in particular… Which do you prefer?

Cinnamon or butterscotch?"

"Uh, I don't mind either." Jack shrugged.

"Really?" Toriel tilted her head slightly.

"Yup." He nodded.

"Alright then. I'm afraid I must leave you for now.

Be good, Jack."

"Bye." She smiled sadly at the winter spirit.

The goat woman then left Jack by himself. He knew Toriel said to wait but there was one problem. He didn't want to wait. I mean, does Jack Frost ever wait? Sometimes. But not this time.

 **(A/N): I'm sorry for the short chapter. I know I guaranteed but I'm currently in Trinidad right now. My cousin's getting married. And I arrive in Canada in 3 days. I've just decided to put this on hiatus for now. I'm not really into the Undertale fandom anymore. I've lost the passion for this story. But I will not discontinue it, though chapters will arrive later than usual. I will post other stories in the meantime so you can check those out. I'm so sorry that I'm such a terrible person for making you wait this long and giving you such a terrible quality chapter.**


End file.
